marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Web of Doom Vol 1 3
- . He was also working at Brandywine Pharmaceuticals as part of his work-release program. Tipped off that Spider-Man is coming his way, Abner rushes to his room where he keeps his Beetle armor stored. He ambushes Spider-Man on his way to the half-way house. As the two battle it out, the Beetle explains that he carried out the frame-up job after the last time Spider-Man defeated him. He begins to detail his scheme, he explains that Terry Burns stole drugs for him at Brandwyne Pharmaceuticals. When he saw that Spider-Man had captured Terry the other night, and left him webbed up for the authorities, the Beetle took advantage of this situation.Spider-Man encounterd Terry Burns in . He knocked out the security guard and freed Burns. Taking Terry back to his lab, the Beetle made a replica of Spider-Man's webbing. Suddenly, Terry had dropped dead, giving the Beetle his idea. He then webbed up Burns with the fake webbing and pointed the camera at him. He then edited the video down to remove the Beetle's involvement and turned it over to the press. As the two continue to fight above the city, Andrew Disanto has arrived on the scene and gets his camera crew to capture the battle. Disanto wonders why Spider-Man would risk recapture in order to stop the Beetle. Spider-Man then lures the Beetle back to Brandywine. Noting that Spider-Man is no longer using his own webbing, the Beetle then tries to web up the wall-crawler with his own artificial webbing. However, the Beetle's webbing was based on a flawed formula that Spider-Man had used on the night of the murder. As such, the device jams, causing the webbing to gum up the Beetle's flying mechanisms. Spider-Man then takes hold of the villain and helps glide him down through the skylight on the Bradywine roof. There, they are surrounded by the police and J. Jonah Jameson who demands Spider-Man's immediate arrest. Before they can, the head of security enters the room and presents the unedited security video.This video is depicted as being recorded on VHS. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as this is considered an obselete technology. This combined with a sample of the Beetle's webbing, and autopsey reports that Terry Burns died of a drug overdose, all murder charges against Spider-Man are cleared, much to Jameson's chagrin. With his name cleared, Spider-Man leaps away, and heads home where he is reunited with his wife, Mary Jane who just returned home from her movie shoot.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Jeff (camera-man) * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** Peter and MJ's Brownstone Home **** ***** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Events in this story happen behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man exposes the Beetle's frame job. * - Peter and Mary Jane are reunited. In addition, a flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = The story title, "Beetlemania!", is a play on the fervor that gripped America when the British band "The Beatles" arrived in the early 1960s, a near-hysteria known as "Beatlemania". | Recommended = | Links = }}